civilization_versusfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Lords/Power and Attack Potency
Tier K-Tier: ''' '''2-B to 2-A C-Tier: 9-A | 7-A, High 4-C, 4-B to 3-B, 4-B to 4-A, At least 3-C, likely Higher, Unknown | 4-B to 3-A, Low 2-C to High 2-A, 2-A | Unknown, 3-A to low 2-C, 2-A | Low 2-C to 2-A Attack Potency Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Should be comparable to The Doctor, who could knock down steel doors and make dents to a diamond wall) | at least Mountain level with Parallel Cannons (Fires out focused neutrinos which cause quantum shattering, annihilating matter. It can cut and boil off mountain-tops and can eat a hole through a planet in three hours), Large Star level with Black Stars (Can annihilate 1,000,000,000 km of space), Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level with Time Destructors (Displace and tears apart space-time on a multistellar to multigalactic range), Solar System level to Multi-Solar System level with Magnetrons (Can carry planets an constellations across lighty years), At least Galaxy level with other weapons (It is stated that weapons in the Time Lord arsenal can take apart galaxies), Unknown likely Higher with other tech (Weapons like Artron Cannons can destroy ethereal creatures such aas Chronovores, Klypstromic Warheads caan irraditate the Time Vortex, and Time Torpedos and other weapons rely on accurate incisions on the space-time continuum and ignore durability, using temporal manipulation instead, and) | Solar System level (TARDIS' can burn up Stars for power and stop neutron stars that are being thrown), Solar System level to Multi-Galaxy level with Time Destructors (Time Dreadnoughts are equipped with a Time Destructor), Multi-Galaxy level+ to Universe level with scalpels (TARDISes can slice off portions of the universal space-time continuum, and set them adrift into the Void), Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ with the Eye of Harmony (All TaRDiSes are equipped with one, War TaRDiSes can use the Eye of Harmony directly to destroy Chronovores), and Multiverse level+ under certain circumstances (The Master and Doctor's TaRDiSes when working together defeated the Quantum Archangel, The TaRDiS exploding restarted the multiverse, and Time Dreadnoughts are powered by hundreds of Mini-Eyes of Harmony) | Unknown with the De-Mat Gun (Removed entire things from all of reality), Universe level to Universe level+ with The Cold and Armageddon Sapphire (The Cold is a substance which can be used to tear out giant chunks of the space-time continuum and push into another reality where it is annihilated, and the Armageddon Sapphire tore reality apart, agitating Higgs bosons to the point where the space-time continuum collapsed into Calabi-Yau Space), likely Multiverse level+ with The Moment (Was going to destroy everything inside the Last Great Time War. Consistently described as the most powerful weapon at the Time Lords' disposal, including the likes of the Omega Arsenal), and Multiverse level+ with the Ultimate Sanction (Was going to destroy the entire Time Vortex) | Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ with the Eye of Harmony (can temporarily match the energy output of the universe, can burn the universe with temporal energy at any point in history, can scatter memetic concepts around time and space, can alter reality to make anything the Time Lords want real, and can be used directly at full power to destroy Chronovores) Durability: At least Small Building level, (The Doctor can survive a blast from a Dalek for a few minutes before regenerating, has survived being struck by lightning multiple times and has survived falls that would kill a normal human. Survived enough energy to vaporize a human, likely higher when regenerating (Can regenerate body parts and should be comparable to River Song who wasn’t even scratched by large amounts of gunfire) | Solar System level+ with shields (The TaRDiS can inside quasars, fly through Black Holes, and reside within Supernovae; Bowships can survive exploding stars and planets), Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ for its core | Universe level+ to Multiverse level+ with its defenses for Galifrey (The Transdusction barriers exists as a separate 11-Dimensional Space-Time Continuum, and the Quantum Forcefields are powered by the Eye of Harmony and can withstand anything in the Doctor Who universe) Explanation The eighth doctor could knock down a metal door https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cKRa06hP6vc&feature=youtu.be&t=2m00s ~''The Doctor Who Movie'' ---- And later he managed to (over time), in his 12th incarnation, break through a diamond wall with his fists https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sl9pTDK8PAk ~''Heaven Sent, Series 9'' ---- Parallel Cannons: "In our universe, neutrinos fill most solar systems, pouring out of suns in a never-ending flux. They pass like invisible rain, harmlessly through worlds and space travellers alike. Only in nova concentrations do they pose a danger. The parallel cannon was a point hole into another part of the universe, into the nova of an anti-sun. Into a killing density of neutrinos. When the hole opened they poured through like rain. Like a deluge. Physics worked differently there: those neutrinos killed. It was an antique weapon – the Third Zoners had been on the verge of Parallel Weaponry before the closure of that front, in the Fifth Time Assault, and apparently a temporarily indigenous rival species to the Elder Things also used something similar. It added to the verisimilitude that was a prime factor in avoiding the attention of the Enemy. In the stream of right-handed neutrinos, normal matter just came apart, its chirality: the underlying principle of quantum-handedness shattering. Organic matter lasted a fraction of a second longer as it twisted, sugars and amino acids turning and churning before disintegrating. Thin dust fell for miles around as the beam chewed into the outpost’s outer armour, the plant life and the atmosphere. The air started to fall in on itself. Leave a parallel-matter beam on, and you could eat through a world in three hours, use up its atmosphere in nine. Crude stuff." ~''The Taking of Planet 5'' ---- Black Stars: "How would we destroy them?’ another Councillor asked." ‘A directed blackstar,’ the Magistrate suggested. "The blackstar was devised to crack open Dyson Spheres. Using it on the Needle will annihilate an area a billion kilometres in diameter." ~''The Infinity Doctors'' ---- Time Destructors: The universe convulsed. For a moment, time itself held it's breath. Then it let it out again in a chaotic amalgam of past, present and future. Might-have-been and could-have-done crashed into what-if and never-was. Caught at the edge of the temporal wave, the TARDIS rode out the storm. The first the Doctor knew of it was when the ground dropped from under his feet and his head cracked into the console. ... High above his head, the roof of the TARDIS had faded into a view of the contorted star systems as they folded in on themselves. Stars went nova; black holes collapsed; planets collided and spun away into oblivion. Several whole galaxies vanished from history - never having existed. The view and the readings from the instruments that were still working told him everything he needed to know. "The Time Destructor," he murmured, the words lost in the alarms. So the Daleks had finally got it working, finally deployed it in this endless war against his own people, the Time Lords. Even here at the edge of the blast sphere it was impossible to predict the effects of such a device. ... The Nestene Homeworld was gone, wiped away in the blink of an eye. Temporal shockwaves rippled out through systems from Grantaginus to Mellandrova, from the Farflung Rift to the Wolf's Heart Nebula. Finally, he saw it. A tiny planet on the edge of the nearest system. It was impossible to know if it had been affected, but it seemed stable. For the moment. It would only take the merest hint of the ripple to turn the planet's sun into a supernova or a black hole, or an empty space where no star had yet formed." ... "The Daleks have deployed a Time Destuctor." He regarded their blank expressions. "Great Time War, no?" ~''The Scientific Secrets of Doctor Who "Natural Regression"'' Time Lords Use Time Destructors Too: “Time Destructor array at space/time coordinates Omega 1 to Gallifrey High Command. This is Time Destructor array on covert hyperfrequency Delta Niner Seven.” ... of Dalek Time Fleet being destroyed Dalek: “The Time Destructor?! The Time Lords have used our Time Destructor toooooooooo……..” of Dalek Time Fleet being destroyed ~''’Only the Monstrous: The Innocent'' ---- Time Lords Can Move Constellations: PERI: What's that? DOCTOR: Well, that somehow or other your planet and its entire constellation managed to shift itself a couple of light years across space, after which, for some reason, it became known as Ravalox. PERI: Well, what time are we in? ~''Trial of a Timelord'' ---- Time Lord Weapons Can Destroy Galaxies: It’s an insult,’ Homunculette babbled. ‘The weapons of the High Council are legendary. We’ve made defensive arrays the size of star systems, we’ve taken apart whole galaxies...’ ~''Alien Bodies'' Cole: Plenty of kit lying about, all of it lethal, I suppose? Computer: Most of it is nonfunctional, but yes. Were that state to change you are surrounded by sufficient tech to boil a galaxy. ~''Only the Good: The Heavenly Paradigm'' ---- The TaRDiS Can slow down a Neutron Star that was launched as a projectile: ~''Creature from the Pit'' ---- The TaRDiS Can slow absorb energy from supernovae ~''Doomsday, Series 2'' ---- Time Dreadnoughts Using Time Destructors: "The dreadnoughts had to be that huge: along their central axis, hundreds of miniature Eyes of Harmony generated the titanic forces that the dreadnoughts wielded. Time destructors - each one capable of taking out an entire star system." ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- Time Lords Using Scalpels: Stretched out into impossible knives, scalpels large enough to dissect stars, the TARDISes linked to the ship piloted by the Doctor, spun and pivoted around the edge of Mictlan, around the mass of the devouring entity that had engulfed it. Mictlan was a boil, a pustule, a wart on the outer face of the universe. Silently, skilfully, the TARDISes cut it away. --- Inside Mictlan, the damned and the devils ran, but the ground had mouths and the hills had eyes. They vanished and reappeared as the systems battled to preserve them even as their timelines were devoured. As their whole world became detached from the surface of normal space, became a micro-universe of its own, they never even noticed. The Predator, however, did. Its limbs, its outer extremities, its roots remained in the space-time of its home universe, but its feeding organs were buried deep into the rich flank of this smaller domain that tasted so good. It hurt. The sensation of pain was a new one. It didn’t like it. The Predator was preparing to vomit up its feed, to abandon its prey, to pull itself back into the larger feeding bowl of the universe, when – metaphorically speaking – thirty-nine TARDISes hit it in the small of the back, and tore it loose from its hold, sending it out after its meal, still attached to it by its many mouths, pulling itself into it. The worm in the apple. ~''Taking of Planet Five'' ---- War TaRDiSes Using The Eye of Harmony: No, it was time to bring in the big guns. Indeed, the biggest gun of all. He placed a black-gloved hand on the trigger that flowed from the hemisphere at his command. ‘Let’s see how well the Chronovores cope with the full power of the Eye of Harmony, shall we?’ he hissed. Before he could squeeze the trigger and direct the full might of Rassilon at the Divine Host, the scanner momentarily flared with light and fire, blinding his now sensitive eyes. When his sight returned he realised that the scanner was empty of images. The Divine Host had gone. Barely believing his luck, but desperate to make the most of it, the Master turned to his WarTARDIS’s navigation console and quickly took flight. The state and situation of the Master and his WarTARDIS after finally materialise on Earth. ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- War TaRDiSes Easily Destroying Chronovores: Was it bravery? Or bravado? Or simply blind panic? The Master would never know. Indeed, he would never care to know. Without hesitating, his hand descended on to the black trigger and squeezed. For the briefest of briefest moments the outer plasmic shell of his WarTARDIS became a wormhole, linking a small point in orbit around twenty-first century Earth to another point, in another time and another place. The Eye of Harmony. As the Master’s WarTARDIS felt the first warmth of the Eye’s majesty, its topology twisted once more, forming a five dimensional lens that focused the unstoppable might that instantly flooded through the wormhole. An actinic spear arced out across both the space-time continuum and the time vortex – and hit the precise centre of the Chronovores’ vicious flock. The reaction was immediate. A few Chronovores effectively evaporated under the onslaught, their polydimensional matrices shattering under the impact; many more were caught in the edges of the blast and left injured or dying, their once perfect bodies deformed and broken. But the remainder saw the folly of remaining: with the last vestiges of their dignity wrapped round them like their wings, they took to the time vortex as a single body, a razor-tipped cloud of ivory and-gold hatred vanishing into another realm. But the Master knew they would be back. A cursory inspection of the environmental console showed that dear Anjeliqua had been very busy, with parallel universes and no end of causality violations popping up like weeds. The multiplication of realities appeared to have ceased for the moment, but the Chronovores would have to come back. The Earth was now nothing more than an irresistible feeding ground – and without the Lux Aeterna it was their only hope for survival. It had been the Master’s intention to bring them all through the channel between the Six-Fold Realm and the Higher Place, but only if he had the power to defeat them. Even the full force of the Eye of Harmony wouldn’t dissuade them for long. All the more reason to hurry. He dragged his aching, rotting carcass across to the navigation console and entered a complex series of instructions. If this was to work, he had to be accurate to a million decimal places. But he was the Master. He would not fail. ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- TaRDiSes Working Together Can Defeat The Quantum Archengel By Weaponizing Spacetime: It should have been unbeatable: omniscient, omnipotent. But the two TARDISes were holding their own. Both machines had been reworked again and again since their birth in the TARDIS cradles, with countless improvements from countless civilisations. And for the first time since they had both left those same cradles, they were on the same side. The Quantum Archangel was losing. The two TARDISes, fighting as one, broke through the sidereal barrier, knocking the Quantum Archangel away as if she were no more than an irritation, rearranging their apron wakes into whips and knives to keep her at bay. As she flailed in the vortex, a flaming figure in distress, the TARDISes reached the parallel universe of the Cla’tac’teth, found that race’s planet orbiting a dead neutron star orbiting a lifeless version of the Great Attractor... ...and passed back through the sidereal barrier to another Great Attractor, leaving the Quantum Archangel on the other side. ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- The Eye Of Harmony Exploding: In a far future event the TARDIS explodes and the Eye of Harmony within it causes temporal energy to burn at every point in time and space simultaneously. Cracks begin to appear and some are big enough for whole planets to fall through. The light pouring out the cracks carrries so much temporal power that it wipes from existence anything it touches-so species across the universe come together to lock up the Doctor and prevent this event from ever happening. ~''The Visual Dictionary'' And this is possibly on a multiversal scale This Explosion Threatens All Reality And All Universes: DOCTOR: You lot, working together. An alliance. How is that possible? WHITE: The cracks in the skin of the universe. STARK: All reality is threatened.'' CYBERLEADER: All universes will be deleted. DOCTOR: What? And you've come to me for help? STARK: No. We will save the universe from you! DOCTOR: From me? CYBERLEADER: All projections correlate. All evidence concurs. The Doctor will destroy the universe. DOCTOR: No, no, no. You've got it wrong. CYBERLEADER: The Pandorica was constructed to ensure the safety of the Alliance. WHITE: A scenario was devised from the memories of your companion. STARK: A trap the Doctor could not resist. WHITE: The cracks in time are the work of the Doctor. It is confirmed. DOCTOR: No. no, no, not me, the Tardis. And I'm not in the Tardis, am I? WHITE: Only the Doctor can pilot the Tardis. DOCTOR: Please, listen to me! WHITE: You will be prevented. DOCTOR: Total event collapse! Every sun will supernova at every moment in history. The whole universe will never have existed. Please, listen to me! CYBERLEADER: Seal the Pandorica. DOCTOR: No! Please, listen to me! The Tardis is exploding right now and I'm the only one who can stop it! Listen to me! ~''The Pandorica Opens, Series 6'' ---- The De-Mat Gun: As the Sontaran raised his blaster the Doctor fired the De-mat gun. The Sontaran vanished, abolished from existence. The Doctor swung the weapon to cover Kelner. ’Where is Commander Stor.’ Kelner didn't reply ~''The Invasion of Time'' ---- The Cold/Validium: ‘The important thing is, the warship was armed with what the Time Lords considered to be the ultimate weapon. Think about it, Guest. How do you destroy a planet, when your enemies know as much about weapons technology as you do? It’s no good trying to just blow it up. There are devices that can prevent that kind of physical damage. No. The Time Lords fitted their ship with a weapon that could remove things from the continuum, remove entire worlds, beyond any hope of recovery. ‘You see, they remembered their own past. They remembered how Rassilon had punched holes in the universe, and let some terrible things in from the places outside. So that was what they built the weapon to do. To poke a great big hole in the space-time continuum, and let the target planet get sucked through into the universe next door, to be torn to shreds by the things that live there. Complete destruction. You understand? Complete annihilation. ‘So, at the centre of their warship, they built their weapons system. They engineered a substance – I don’t know how it works, exactly – that exists on the boundary between the two worlds, our world and the other universe. If you look at that substance, you can see the things from the outer planes, trying to get through to our side of reality. It’s probably validium-based, I should think. The ship’s been damaged over the years, so some of the material’s started seeping up to the ship’s surface. But you know that, don’t you? ~''Interference Bk 2'' ---- The Armageddon Sapphire: The Armageddon Sapphire was the darkest of dark secrets, buried so deeply inside the Matrix that it had taken technicians a thousand years to even prove its existence, let alone discern its function and purpose. Born from Rassilon’s darkest moments and his most terrible fears, it combined everything he had learnt about the fundamental nature of reality into a single device. Forget time destructors, forget particle disseminators, forget the de-mat gun: the Armageddon Sapphire simply tore reality apart, agitating Higgs bosons to the point where the space-time continuum collapsed into Calabi-Yau Space like a house with its foundations gone. Theoretically, the universe could eventually re-form from the chaos. But it would take billions upon billions of years, and would bear no resemblance to what had gone before. A total rebirth. The only thing that would stop the Enemy. The only thing that would stop the Master. And once activated, it could never be stopped. ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- The Ultimate Sanction: ELDER: But something more is happening, Doctor. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark. The Ood have gained this power to see through time, because time is bleeding. Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil, and these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future, and the present, and the past. DOCTOR: What do you mean? ELDER: This is what we have seen, Doctor. The darkness heralds only one thing. OOD: The end of time itself. '' ~The End of Time, Part 1'' DOCTOR: You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the Timelock's broken, then everything's coming through. Not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-have-been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres. The War turned into hell. And that's what you've opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending. MASTER: My kind of world. DOCTOR: Just listen! Because even the Time Lords can't survive that. RASSILON: We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue until it rips the Time Vortex apart. MASTER: That's suicide. RASSILON: We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone. Free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be. DOCTOR: You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them. MASTER: Then, take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory. RASSILON: You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more. ~''The End of Time, Part 2'' And the Time Vortex is bigger than the multiverse and connects all multiverses together: Whilst there, he discovered three new atomic elements that, when combined, opened the causality loops, enabled unfettered access to the space-time vortex and unleashed the Lampreys previously imprisoned in the Spiral at the apex of the Vortex. As a result of his discoveries, the Lampreys gained unlimited access to all of time and space across the multiverses ~''Spiral Scratch'' It is also stated to be infinitely layered and infinite in size: Imagine, if you will, a vortex. A really powerful vortex that drags into itself anything that comes into its trajectory. A vortex made up of an infinite number of, well, levels for want of a better description. And if they seem to diminish as they get towards the bottom of the vortex, rest assured, it’s an illusion. For this vortex has no bottom. It is, being constructed of chronon energy, and thus temporal in nature, endless. Eternal. Bottomless, topless, middleless. It is neither linear not multifaceted in existence. ~''Spiral Scratch'' And the multiverse itself is usually infinite: Carsus: the largest repository of knowledge in the universe — in any universe, for there is an infinite number of potential universes; or rather, there should be. So why are there now just 117,863? And why, every so often, does another one just wink out of existence? ~''Spiral Scratch'' This multiverse works like this: Think of the universe for a moment as having three additional directions (alterward, paraward, and otherward) all at right angles to the ones you know (length, breadth, width and time). This is a tremendous oversimplification, but it may help. Paraward, we find a sheath of histories which are either eternally separate from our own anchored time or which diverge and return to it so far in the past, or so far in the future, as to be – functionally – eternally separate from it in terms of the noospheres of the Great Houses. The physical laws of these universes are identical to ours, but all else is different. We call these paraward space-time entities ‘parallel worlds’. Alterward, we find those histories which divert, at crucial or innocuous moments alike, from ours. Here are the worlds where a toe goes unstubbed, or a vital battle is lost, where the five hundred and eleventh hair on a sloth in the forest has gone grey in one world, and white in another. Many (perhaps most of these) rejoin the main anchored universe as their micro-changes fall away into quantum uncertainty. When the million sloths are dead and decomposing, what effect will the colour of one hair have had? A few (the mathematics contains several high order infinities, so the number itself may be high) do not appear to rejoin, either eternally leading outside the ‘time-space’ horizon approachable by a normal time-ship, or curving back in closed loops longer than our normal ships can reach, beyond the futures we can access. We call these alterward space-time entities ‘alternate worlds’. Perhaps paraward is just a way of talking about extreme alternates, and alterward is just a way of talking about probability bundle universes. But then there is Otherward. Otherward is Outside To Otherward the laws themselves are different, the biodata is constituted from other principles. These are universes held on separate ‘branes’ in hyperspace, outside the sheath that contains the paraward and alterward components of our universe. ~''The Brakespeare Voyage'' As such, it in part functions as a type 2 or 3 multiverse and has several different universes with differing constants: First we weather the impact of the minor ‘failed’ universes that cluster around ours. Failures only in terms of our own expectations, built into our arrogance, that a ‘functionally’ correct universe will produce and support complex cultures like our own. In most of these dwarf-universes, gravity is too strong, stars age too quickly, even faster chemistries cannot cope when complex second-generation elements die unborn in the hearts of first-generation stars whose lifetimes pass in periods measured in tens of thousands of years. Along The Brakespeare’s starboard worlds, we begin and end the harvesting of these brief stars. ~''The Brakespeare Voyage'' But it also is like a type 4 multiverse and has universes with entirely different laws of physics: Caroline: Tell me what we're up against Doctor. Doctor: A Word Lord. A being from a dimension made up of language and communication, not matter and energy like ours. Caroline: And World Lords are the masters of words? Doctor: He said his name is Nobody No-one. (To computer) System, play back any recent uses of the phrase 'nobody'. *snip of phrases* Doctor: Just saying the words is enough to make them a reality for a Word Lord. Nobody could do any of those things as soon as somebody said he could. ~''The Word Lord'' As such, the Ultimate Sanction can destroy an infinite time vortex and an infinite type 4 multiverse, and then it makes the Time Lords become abstract energy beings; that’s pretty haxy ---- The Moment: GENERAL: The Moment is gone. ANDROGAR: I don't understand. What is the Moment? I've never heard of it. GENERAL: The galaxy eater. The final work of the ancients of Gallifrey. A weapon so powerful, the operating system became sentient. According to legend, it developed a conscience. ANDROGAR: And we've never used it. GENERAL: How do you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgment on you? There is only one man who would even try. ~''The Day of the Doctor'' Can manipulate and warp the Time Vortex: All she did was flick her eyes. The first thing I noticed was the wind. When I turned to look, the back wall of the barn was gone. In its place, there was a silent swirl of light and clouds; a slow, soundless whirlpool, like a spiral of smoke suspended in water. The absolute quiet of it was electric. It drummed through my feet and crackled on my skin, like a storm waiting in the air. ‘What is it?’ I heard myself ask. ‘What is that?’ I knew, of course. With a barely a glance, this girl had reached between the planes of reality, plucked a piece of the time vortex from the void, and hung it on the wall of a barn. No, not girl, I reminded myself— weapon. The most powerful weapon in the universe. ‘I am opening windows on your future,’ she was saying. ‘A tangle in time through the days to come, to the man today will make of you. I am summoning the future of the Warrior formerly known as the Doctor!’ There was a deep, hollow droning, a wolf-howl, and something was flying towards me out of the vortex. Instinctively, I ducked, but it flopped harmlessly at my feet. I stared at it. I tried to make sense of it. I failed. ‘Okay,’ said the most powerful weapon in the universe, ‘I wasn’t expecting that.’ ~''Day of the Doctor novelization'' ---- The Eye of Harmony: Gallifrey, and it's Eye of Harmony, grants almost infinite power. The Matrix accesses to a vast view of space-time, to see where it may be deployed, and through the time vortex we make our projections reality. ~''Songs of Love (Doomsday Coalition 4)'' ---- Doctor Barely Can Survive Dalek Cannon: https://youtu.be/qx0LSM_qy7s?t=140 ~''The Stolen Earth, Series 4'' ---- The Doctor Can Survive High Falls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0PmYaOBuQk ~''The End of Time'' ---- Survived enough energy to vaporize a human: https://streamable.com/g9ebj ~''The Idiot's Lantern, Series 2'' ---- TaRDiSes Surviving Quasars: Sniffing, the Doctor tried to tell if there was any burning insulation. That was usually the first sign that a ship's shields were failing If only they'd travelled in the TARDIS. He wouldn't have worried then. Type 40s were rated for environments up to and including quasars. If only he knew where the TARDIS was. ~''Original Sin'' ---- TaRDiSes can fly through Black Holes: CHARLEY: This is absolutely typical. Set course for a Bandril spaceship or the heart of a black hole, and the good old Tardis won't let you down, but tap in the coordinates of a sun-drenched beach or a half-decent party ~''Time Works'' It had flown through black holes, it had crashed into bus stops, but right now it was idling. ~''City of Death'' ---- Bowship Durability: https://imgur.com/qOPDhze ---- The Transduction Makes Galifrey In Its Own Space-Time Continuum: "You see, Gallifrey is a temporal anomaly," Romana said as the others tucked into their tea. "it exists not only in the universe of N-Space, but also within its own exclusive time stream." ~''Lungbarrow'' "Gallifrey has been sealed off ever since the time distortions began to warp the weft of reality, yes?" ... "Anti-time cannot pass the transduction barriers which separate Gallifrey's continuity from the remainder of space-time. You're temporal locks are too strong." ... "Not one single atom can arrive on Gallifrey without authorization, that's true." ~''Neverland'' ---- The Transduction Barriers Are 11-D: The Enemy no longer had a homeworld. Indeed, they had never had a homeworld. All the evidence suggested they had employed sophisticated dimensional engineering techniques to loop their worldline, rendering it inaccessible to Time Lord attack. So what did this mean? Gallifrey itself was protected by even more complex temporal defenses, its worldline twisted and warped through all eleven dimensions to hide it from Enermy attack. It was the home of the Time Lords, the legendary masters of time. Surely the Enemy lacked the level of knowledge to manipulate its own worldline? ~''Quantum Archangel'' ---- Quantum Forcefields: The moon wasn't even a physical barrier and the fleets could have conducted a war without moving. Guided missiles were quite capable of flying around Pazithi, gravitational lenses could bend energy rays around the moon's thick atmosphere. Or, if that proved too subtle, just about any ship over the average size from either fleet contained ordnance that could crack apart the moon, and the larger ships could have used graviton beams to direct the radioactive rubble at key strategic points in the enemy fleet. ... Now, virtually any combat ship that self-destructed could take a mass the size of a small planetoid with it, and in a few notable cases the self destruction of a warfleet had resulted in the devastation of planetary systems. ... As one, every gun, missile and other weapon in both fleets trained themselves on the Capitol. ... "They are trying to impress us," The Magistrate chuckled. "This is intended as a demonstration of strength." Hedin turned away from him, gazing back down at infinity. "Surely not....it's quite impressive, I suppose, but -" "They betray their insecurity." ... "These are warrior races. Their cultures are based on power, military superiority. But they know Gallifreyan technology is far superior to theirs. They know that if they fire their weapons then they'll just bounce off the quantum forcefields and transduction barriers. We could dematerialise every weapon, we could make it so that their home planet never existed." ~''Infinity Doctors''